


A Spilled Espresso and Bright Blue Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Smith has a perfect life. Good job, good car, good apartment. Things are going great for him, despite the odd string of suicides at his place of work. And then he meets Castiel, the awkward barista at his regular cafe. They hit it off despite their differences, and then the dreams begin.





	A Spilled Espresso and Bright Blue Eyes

Dean Smith _hated_ running late. And of course, on the day he had his big meeting with the CEO – his alarm clock decided to stop working – causing him to do the very thing he hated. He barely had time to shower and dress, opting to grab something at the little café near the office for breakfast.

The café was mostly empty; Dean figured it’d be an easy in and out – if not for the clearly nervous and clearly _new_ worker at the cash register. He was a cute guy overall – a little dorky looking, with dark messy hair and bright blue eyes that caught Dean’s attention right away. He had one of those faces that just looked familiar, though the name on his tag: Castiel, didn’t ring any bells.

Dean ordered quickly, an egg white breakfast sandwich and a double shot espresso to go. Simple, he figured. That was until Castiel – in his rush to bring the coffee to Dean – tripped and spilled the scalding drink down his front.

Dean huffed, throwing his arms out. “I’m kind of in a rush, kid.”

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Castiel stuttered, wiping the drink off as well as he could. “I’ll make you another right away.”

“Just hurry it up, okay? I’m late for a damn meeting.”

Dean normally wouldn’t have snapped at the kid – being new wasn’t a crime and accidents happened – but this meeting could make or break his career at Sandover. 

“Of course, I’m so sorry,” Castiel said once more, rushing back over to make another coffee. Dean rolled his eyes, glancing at his watch. He needed to be in the board room in twenty minutes.

This time, Castiel managed to make the coffee correctly, passing it and his food over. Dean threw the money down and rushed out, calling back, “don’t worry about the damn change!”

***

Dean made it into the board room in the nick of time, apologizing profusely to his superiors. Despite the rest of the day going well, Dean couldn’t get that kid from the café out of his mind. He felt terrible for snapping at him. His words, though they could have been sharper, haunted him, even keeping him up that evening. The next morning he woke up earlier and headed back to the café, determined to apologize.

Castiel paled when he entered.

“Sir—Uh—Same as yesterday?” He stuttered.

“About yesterday,” Dean began, offering a gentle smile, “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“No need to apologize. I screwed up.”

“No, man. Accidents happen. Are you okay? I know that coffee was hot.”

Castiel smiled a little and nodded. “No serious damage. Um, so—Your order, Sir?”

Dean bit his lip. “It’s Dean. Smith.” He offered his hand.

Castiel smiled a little. “Uh, Castiel—Cas. Novak.” He took Dean’s hand in a gentle grip.

“Cas. I like it. Do you have a break soon, Cas?”

“Uh—Not for an hour.”

Dean nodded, glancing at his watch. “I have to be in the office by then. Look,” He snagged a napkin from the counter and reached over, plucking the pen out of Cas’ apron. He scrawled his name and number on it and slid them both back over to Cas. “Call me tonight. I get off at six most evenings. I’d like to make it up to you – for being a dick yesterday.”

Cas gaped for a second, reminding Dean a little of a land locked fish. “You—Is this a date?” Cas hissed. Dean couldn’t help but grin.

“If you want it to be, sure.”

Dean tapped the counter, and turned. “Hope to hear from you, Cas,” he said as he headed toward the door.

“Not ordering something?” Cas called to him. Dean turned and shook his head.

“Nah, just wanted to see you.” He winked before leaving.

***

Cas didn’t call Dean that evening, or the next. Dean was starting to think he’d been a fool. He was a jerk to the guy, then asked him out on a date? Who did that? Assholes and abusive guys, that’s who. He was too embarrassed to go back to the café – Cas would probably run screaming from him as soon as he showed his face.

It was Friday evening and Dean was just packing up his things from the office when his cell phone rang. He scowled at the unknown number but answered it. “Smith.”

_“D—Dean? It’s Cas. F—From the café. You gave me your number and I—“_

“I remember, Cas.” Dean sat down in his chair, smiling a little. “Was thinking you weren’t gonna call.”

_“I—I got busy, um… I figured Friday was a good day for a date. If you still wanna.”_

“Sure. Offer still stands. I’m just packing up my things, how about I go home and get ready, and I’ll give you a call in about an hour?”

 _“Sure! Um—“_ Dean heard Cas clear his throat on the other end. _“Do you need my number?”_

“Is it the phone you’re calling from?”

_“Yeah.”_

“My cell picked it up then. I’ll call you soon, Cas.”

_“Okay—Okay, bye, Dean.”_

Dean laughed a little. Cas was so nervous sounding. He hoped he wasn’t too intimidated. He packed up his things and headed home to get ready for the date.

 

Dean called, as promised, almost an hour later. It had barely rung once when Cas answered, breathless. “ _Dean?”_

“Yeah, it’s me Cas, you ready?”

“ _Just about. Um—Do you want me to text you my address?”_

“That’d be great. I’ll head out now.”

_“See you soon?”_

“Yeah, Cas. Hey—Don’t be nervous. I’m just a guy.”

Cas laughed a little. _“I—I’ve never been on a date.”_

“What? How old are you?” Dean asked.

_“I’m twenty-six but—I—My dad didn’t really approve of my lifestyle so…”_

“Say no more. Still, don’t be nervous. We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. I promise.”

_“I trust you. Um—I—I gotta shower so, I’ll see you in a while?”_

“Sure thing.” Dean hung up, his phone buzzing a few seconds later with Cas’ address, across town. He snagged his wallet and keys and headed out.

***

Cas’ laugh was water in the desert to Dean’s ears. It had taken him nearly half of dinner to get Cas to even grin, but it was well worth it. His eyes lit up and his laughter echoed even through the crowded restaurant. It was infectious, and Dean found himself grinning helplessly.

They were talking about Dean’s first day at Sandover, and the embarrassing moment when he told one of his bosses to go fuck himself before he realized it was a boss.

“He didn’t _fire_ you?”

“Thankfully no, Mr. Adler – the boss that actually hired me – stepped in and saved my ass. I almost lost my job day one.”

“I feel you, I definitely got chewed out a few times my first day.”

“I probably didn’t help that situation,” Dean admitted, grimacing.

“No – I’d say you made it about ten times worse. I had to go listen to my boss chew my ass with a coffee stain down my front.”

Dean laughed a little, looking down at his nearly empty plate. “I am sorry about that, Cas. I was a jerk and I shouldn’t have been.”

“Thanks. I mean – you _were_ a dick, but you apologized and that’s saying something. We all have bad days.”

Dean smiled. The waitress came by with the check and Dean snagged it.

“I can pay for myself,” Cas offered.

“Not at all. This is me making it up to you.” He slid his card into the folder and passed it back to the waitress with a friendly wink.

“I thought the date overall was making it up to me.”

Dean shrugged, sipping his water. “Well, that’s up to you I guess – if you wanna consider it that. So, what now?”

Cas’ smile drooped a little. “I—Don’t know.”

Dean licked his lips, tucking the bottom between his teeth and chewing for a moment. “Well, how about this. I like you. I’m a busy guy with my job, so I don’t know if holding down a steady relationship is really a good idea. _But_ , we could hang out when we have time. See how it goes?”

Cas nodded. “That sounds good. I—My Dad —I mentioned he wasn’t supportive of my lifestyle so…”

“Keeping things quiet, I get it. No problem. Do you want me to take you home after we finish here, or do you wanna hang out for a while?”

“What do you propose we do?” Cas asked, and Dean had to smile at how formal he sounded.

“I don’t know. Um, we could see if any movies are playing? Or… Hang out at my place. Nothing you know—“

Cas smiled a little and nodded. “I know. You’re different.”

 

_“Well you made an exception for me!”_

_“You’re different.”_

 

Dean startled, blinking quickly. Cas scowled. “Are you alright, Dean?”

“Y—Yeah—“ Dean shook his head like he was trying to shake water off. He stared at Cas for a moment, his eyes narrowed.

Trenchcoat – crooked tie—No – Cas was wearing a t-shirt and nice jeans.

“Do you wear a trenchcoat?”

Cas smiled, confusion written clearly on his face. “What? No, I don’t own one. Why?”

Dean shook his head. “Just wondering… You’d look good with one. Brown – Tan, I mean.”

“Random,” Cas said, laughing.

Dean chuckled a little. “Yeah, sorry. Must be getting tired. Wanna go?”

“Yeah. I have work tomorrow, so perhaps we should rain check hanging out.”

“Agreed, I’m a lot more tired than I thought I was. I’ll get you home,” Dean said, taking his card back and rising. He walked out ahead of Cas.

***

And so their friendship bloomed. Despite wanting to take things slow, Dean found himself daydreaming about the barista most of the time. The color of the sky or a particularly bright car would make him think of Cas’ shining eyes, and the taste of espresso would make him think back to Cas stumbling around in the café.

They hung out together almost every day for a few weeks – sometimes going to dinner or to a movie, other times just relaxing at one another’s homes, watching movies or playing games. Dean felt like he could be himself around Cas. He’d never really thought that he _wasn’t_ himself – but there was just something about the guy that brought out a natural ease in him. He wasn’t worried about being perfect or smart or rich – he could just be Dean.

 

The dreams started two weeks after Cas and Dean had begun hanging out. They were strange – nothing like Dean had ever dreamed before. Castiel was there – wearing that strange, wrinkled tan trenchcoat and the crooked blue tie that complimented his eyes. Dean had never seen him wear a tie, when he thought back on it. They were talking in the kitchen of a cluttered, dusty house – Bobby – His father? That wasn’t his father’s house. His father owned a nice spread in California with his mom and sister. Why did he keep thinking of the name Bobby then? Cas was telling him about angels and Lucifer and something about seals—

Dean woke that morning in a cold sweat, his phone ringing on the stand next to him.

“He—Hello?” He mumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes.

 _“Hello, Dean. What were you dreaming about?”_ Cas’ quiet voice sounded through the speakers.

 

 _“Hello, Dean. What were_ you _dreaming about?”_

_Dean shot up from the uncomfortable motel bed. “You get your freak on by watching other people sleep?” He snapped, shoving his leather jacket off his chest._

 

“ _Dean? You still there?”_

“What? Oh—Hi, Cas. What’s up?”

“ _It’s Saturday. We had plans.”_ Dean glanced at his clock – nearly eleven in the morning.

“Crap, I overslept. I’ll hop in the shower and be there in an hour.”

_“I could come to you if it’s easier.”_

“Uh, sure – Yeah. I’ll unlock the door for you in case I’m not out when you get here.”

_“Sounds good. I’ll see you soon.”_

Dean hung up and kicked the covers off his bed. He sat at the edge for a moment, rubbing his temples. What the hell was wrong with him lately?

 

Dean stepped out of the shower, shrugging his robe onto his shoulders and cinching it. He wandered into the bedroom, jumping a little when he saw Cas leaning in the doorway. Cas grinned.

“Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s fine. I let you in. I’m just about ready – I’m sorry I slept in.”

Cas shook his head. “It’s okay, I was a little slow to get moving today myself.”

“Yeah?” Dean asked, walking to his dresser and digging in it to get clothes. Cas stepped up to him, breath hot on his neck.

“Yeah, just some weird dreams.”

Dean looked up, half looking over at Cas. He couldn’t turn his head completely without being nose to nose with the other.

“Cas, we talked about this – a little personal space unless invited?”

Cas flushed, stepping back. His smile faded slowly then, his eyes going a little dull as he stared at a spot far away.

 

_“Cas. We’ve talked about this. Personal space.”_

_Cas’ nose was almost brushing Dean’s, breath hot on his face._

Dean blinked a few times, realizing he’d zoned out as well. Cas met his eyes. “You’ve—Done that before.”

Dean swallowed hard. “Tan trenchcoat.”

Cas’ jaw twitched. “What the hell is going on, Dean?”

“I—I don’t know. Tell you what though, there’s been some weird shit going for a few days. At my office, and now with you— It feels like I wanna crawl out of my own skin.”

“What’s going on at your office?”

“Lemme get dressed and we’ll go out to lunch – I’ll explain then.”

Cas nodded, backing out of the room to let Dean dress.

***

They went to get lunch at a quiet outdoor café, relieved at the sunny day. Dean began to eat, saying nothing until his sandwich was nearly gone. Then he looked up at Cas. “There’s this weird tech guy at my office. Keeps cornering me in the elevator, thinks we know each other or something.”

“One night stand maybe?” Cas offered.

“No, I’ve never seen this guy. He’s – He’s big, definitely not someone you’d forget. He’s um—I don’t know. He swears he’s not gay, I tried to brush it off as flirting, saying I wasn’t into that, it’s – I don’t know.”

“Maybe he’s just a lonely person,” Cas offered, shrugging.

“I’d chalk it up to that if not for everything else. See, yesterday he asked me if I’d ever thought about ghosts.”

“Ghosts? What about them?”

“That’s what I said. I told him no, and then he kept pushing – talking about vampires and weird shit. Then said he was having these dreams.”

“Dreams?” Cas chuckled. “Are you sure he’s not gay?”

“I’m sure. It felt different. Like the dreams I’ve been having. And you—Have been having, I think.”

“But I don’t know anyone at Sandover besides you – how could this tech guy be connected to you and me?”

“I didn’t know _you_ before two weeks ago. Had I not gone in for coffee that morning we never would’ve met. What if we weren’t supposed to?”

Cas laughed softly, shaking his head. “You aren’t making any sense, Dean.”

“Does any of this make any sense, Cas? We’re having the same damn dreams. And this guy is having dreams about me. And things have just been _strange_ at my office. Electronics failing, a weird rash of suicides. I’m starting to think there might be more going on than we realize.”

Cas’ lips tightened into a fine line as he considered Dean’s words. “How will you find out?”

“Don’t know. Maybe talk to this tech guy? See what the hell he’s spouting off about?”

Cas cocked his head a little and Dean smiled. “Don’t worry – I won’t flirt with him.”

“I have faith that you won’t.”

Dean’s smile faded slowly.

 

 _“This is your problem, Dean. You have no faith.”_ _Cas stood in front of Dean, a crack of thunder startling him. Broad wing shaped shadows spread on the wall behind Cas’ body, ripping the breath from Dean’s lungs._

 

“Dean!” Cas was shaking Dean’s shoulder, standing close to him. He drew in a ragged breath, looking over at Cas. His eyelids fluttered, on the verge of passing out.

“You’re an angel.”

Cas laughed a little. “Thank you for the compliment, Dean. My mother did name me after a lesser known Seraph.”

Dean shook his head, grabbing Cas’ shoulders and giving him a shake. “No, you’re _really_ an angel. Think, Cas. I just saw you – your wings.”

Cas smiled, standing up and pushing Dean’s hands off him. He sat down on his side of the table again. “I think I’d know if I was an angel, Dean.”

“The dreams, Cas. The visions. I just had one. You came to me – you’re an angel, you—Something about Lucifer and seals and—“

“The sixty-six seals to free Lucifer from his cage.” Cas’ voice was quiet and without emotion, as if he were reciting something from rote.

“Yes! That, exactly. What if this is—I don’t know, some trick? What if we’re stuck in here, in this world, because something in the real world wants to stop us from doing this thing?”

Cas blinked, staring at the table. “This makes no sense.”

“What doesn’t?”

“That you’re not you.”

“No, I’m—I don’t know who I am,” Dean admitted, looking down at the table as well.

“You are Dean but—“

“But not _this_. And you’re Cas but not… _you_.”

Cas looked up. “Okay… I believe you. Talk to that tech guy, see if he might know what’s going on. What if he’s the one doing this?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think so. I feel like he knows me somehow, maybe knows us. Like he’s helping.”

“Another angel?”

Dean shrugged, ignoring the humor in Cas’ tone. “Maybe. I’ll talk to him on Monday.”

“What do we do until then?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “On the off chance that we’re both just nuts, I don’t intend to change everything about my life in one day. We enjoy lunch, then spend the day together like we’d planned to. Sound good?”

Cas stayed quiet, drawing patterns on the table.

“Cas?”

“I wanna kiss you,” Cas blurted out, covering his mouth quickly afterwards. Dean smiled softly.

“Do you now? Why don’t you?”

“I—I’ve wanted to for a while.”

“Well come here.”

“No—I mean—Not here.” Cas glanced around. Dean chuckled. “Alright, let’s get outta here then. Hang out at my place, watch some movies?” Dean offered.

Cas’ mouth thinned as he thought about Dean’s offer. He nodded. “Sure.”

“You sure about that, buddy?” Dean joked. Cas smiled then and nodded more firmly.

“I’m sure. Come on.”

Dean stacked their plates and slipped a bit of money underneath them before rising. As Cas headed toward his car, Dean wrapped his arm around his waist, offering a small, comforting smile.

***

They didn’t kiss in the car. Dean had leaned forward to do just that, but Cas turned away, his cheeks mottled red. Dean couldn’t help but grin.

Once in Dean’s apartment, Dean grabbed some waters for them and took a seat on the couch, passing Cas the remote. He leaned back, letting his arm rest on the back of the couch behind Cas.

They watched television quietly for a bit, sipping their waters. The tension in the air was electric, each waiting for the other to make a move, and it only increased as time passed. Cas slid closer to Dean, letting his head rest on his shoulder. Dean leaned over, nuzzling his nose against Cas’ mussed hair for a moment.

One hour. It took an hour for Cas to finally look up at Dean. His cheeks were that same flushed red they’d been in the car, lips bright pink and parted.

Dean smiled softly, shifting his hips to look down at Cas better. He reached up with his free hand, brushing his thumb over Cas’ chin.

“You okay?” He whispered. Cas nodded, his gaze falling to Dean’s mouth.

“Almost perfect.”

Dean leaned forward slowly, giving Cas plenty of time to pull away. When he didn’t, their mouths met, gentle and cautious. Dean could taste mint and coffee on Cas’ mouth, soft and smooth. Their lips lined up perfectly, feeling made for one another.

It was Cas that deepened the kiss, sliding over to settle onto Dean’s lap, straddling his hips. His tongue slipped out, grazing Dean’s bottom lip. Dean opened his mouth, curling one hand around the back of Cas’ neck. He was floating. Dizziness, an overwhelming need to open up completely to Cas – to have Cas open completely to him—Dean gave a ragged groan, breaking the kiss to suck in a breath of air.

Cas leaned down, brushing his teeth over the curve of Dean’s neck.

“Cas—“

“What is it, Dean?”

“If we don’t stop now… I don’t know that I’m gonna be able to,” Dean admitted, huffing a desperate laugh against Cas’ shoulder.

Cas teeth on his earlobe drew a surprised groan from his chest. “Who said I wanted us to stop?”

Dean growled. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pushed him down on the couch, laying over him. With a renewed vigor, he began to bite along Cas’ throat, leaving bright red marks in his wake. Cas moaned, sliding his hands over Dean’s broad back.

“Do you want this, Cas?” Dean asked softly, looking down at him. Cas nodded.

“I’ve wanted this since we met. I was just frightened. It was all so new.”

“I won’t hurt you, I won’t push you,” Dean assured him.

Cas chewed his bottom lip, looking at the television before turning his attention back to Dean’s face.

“Could I—Be on top?”

Dean smirked. “You wanna top? Definitely. Come on.” Dean got up and tugged Cas up, twining their fingers as he led him to the bedroom.

Once they were near the bed, Dean kissed him again as they tugged one another’s clothes off, leaving them in haphazard piles on the otherwise pristine floor.

When they were down to just their boxers, Cas shoved Dean back onto the bed. His body bounced a little and he laughed.

“Eager.”

“Sorry,” Cas mumbled, crawling over him.

“I like it,” Dean said, dragging him into another kiss. He pulled back to dig in the drawer of his nightstand, withdrawing a bottle of lube and a condom.

“Do you want me to prep myself?”

“No. I—I can do it.”

Dean nodded, putting his arms behind his head. Cas laughed a little, his nerves showing as he pulled Dean’s boxers down. He gasped when Dean’s cock smacked against his stomach, hard flushed.

“Wow, I—“

“What?” Dean chuckled. “I’m not gonna bite. Unless you want me to.”

Cas smiled despite himself. He grabbed the lube and poured it onto his fingers, circling Dean’s hole before slipping one in. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut. He sighed softly, a smile curving the corners of his lips upward.

“Come here and kiss me,” he instructed.

They kissed lazily as Cas stretched him, working his way up to three fingers before Dean groaned. “Come on, Cas – I’m ready.”

Cas pulled his fingers out and stretched out next to Dean, wiggling out of his boxers. Dean smirked a little when he saw Cas’ cock. He reached out, brushing his thumb over the damp slit before running the pad of his finger along the underside.

Cas shuddered, looking back over at Dean. Dean smiled and gave Cas' cock a firm stroke. He sat up and grabbed the condom, unwrapping it and sliding it over Cas’ cock.

“You ready for this?”

Cas nodded, sitting up. He kissed Dean once more as he pushed him down, sliding between his thighs.

Dean watched him apply more lube to his sheathed cock, his expression more concentrated than it needed to be. He couldn’t help but smile, reaching out and squeezing Cas’ wrist before moving his own hand to the base of his cock and giving a gentle tug to make Cas look up at him.

"You won't hurt me. It's okay," he whispered. 

Cas took a nervous breath but nodded. He set his hand over Dean's and they guided him past the fluttering, slick rim of Dean's ass. He gave a long, low groan. 

"It doesn't hurt?" Cas worried, his eyes on his cock where it was sliding slowly into Dean. 

"It feels awesome, Cas. Keep going, come on," Dean coaxed, shifting to spread himself open. 

Cas inhaled deeply, grounding himself. He began to push in quicker, gasping when Dean clenched around him. 

"I won't last very long if you continue that," he warned. Dean chuckled, clenching again just to watch Cas' face.

"I don't mind. You come too fast we'll just wait for you to recover and do it all over." 

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' middle, using his heels to push him forward, urging Cas deeper into him. He sighed happily when he felt Cas' balls press against his ass. 

"There we go. Now out and back in. Nice, deep strokes, Cas."

Cas did as Dean instructed, twin moans echoing through the room when his rim caught and tugged around Cas's tip, causing him to slam back in with a little more force than expected. Dean reached out, stroking fingers through his hair. 

"Come on, it's okay. It's perfect. Just experiment until you find what feels right for you."

"But I want to give you pleasure."

Dean laughed softly, and Cas grunted when the action caused another fluttering clench around his aching cock.

"Cas, I can't remember the last time I bottomed for someone. Usually it's just my fingers and you're pretty well endowed. We could lay totally still and just have me flex around you and I could get off. Anything you do will feel good. I'll tell you if it doesn't." 

Taking the words to heart, Cas began to shift his hips, pulling out and pushing in at different angles as he experimented with his pleasure, and the limits of Dean's body.

It only took ten minutes before Dean was writhing under Cas, his nails biting into his shoulders. Cas had found a perfect angle and speed, driving deep into Dean. His cock barely brushed his prostate to every thrust, just enough to keep Dean on edge. Shockwaves of pleasure and stinging need wracked Dean's body. His cock was aching, throbbing against his quivering stomach. 

"Please, Cas!" He finally cried.

"Am I hurting you?" Cas worried, slowing down. 

"No, God, don't stop," Dean pleaded. "Harder, take me harder."

"Are you sure?" Dean gave a frustrated groan. 

"You've been edging me for half an hour, _please_. Just let go. I can take it," Dean begged, his cock giving a weak twitch on his stomach as if in agreement.

"As you wish, Dean." Cas leaned over him, twisting his hips up and slamming in hard enough to move Dean up the bed. He screamed in pleasure, digging his heels into the meat of Cas' ass.

"Yes, Cas," he pleaded. Cas silenced him with a hard kiss, keeping up the pace easily. The bed groaned under them, but he barely noticed. 

His orgasm came slowly, building like a small fire in his stomach. It spread, the pleasure almost agonizing, through Dean's chest and down his legs, his toes curling. His cock was the last to get with the program. A weak spurt of precome, then it hit. Dean's body went stiff under Cas, his hole fluttering and flexing around Cas's cock as he came, splashing their stomachs and chests with white. His head was thrown back in a silent scream, eyes screwed shut. 

Cas drove in twice more before he came as well. 

Dean's eyes snapped open as soon as Cas groaned. Something was different. Then he felt it. The dull pull of skin on skin - the condom must have broken. The first gush of come as Cas filled him had Dean sobbing out a moan. It was hot - hotter than it should be. 

A white hot burn, filling him up, Dean felt like he was standing in the middle of a thunderstorm. He could taste ozone, the hairs on his arms and legs standing straight up. His cock jumped again against his stomach, another weaker orgasm sending shudders through his body. He could hear himself calling for Cas, his voice sounding muffled as his vision spotted white and black.

Cas cried Dean’s name before Dean’s world went completely black, his ears ringing gently.

 

“Dean? Dean, are you okay?”

Dean opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. Cas was still leaning over him, sweat running down his face and making his hair stick up all over the place. He could feel Cas’ cock softening slowly inside him, and smiled a little.

“Perfect.”

Cas’ shoulders slumped. He sighed in relief. “Good, I was scared I hurt you – what happened?”

Dean shook his head. “No idea. Whatever it was, it was amazing. The—The condom broke though, so be careful pulling out.”

Cas’ eyes bulged. “It broke? Oh no, Dean, I’m so sorry,” Cas said, sitting up. He pulled out, earning a grunt from Dean.

“Don’t be, it was great. I—A condom was kinda pointless anyways, I mean you were a virgin.”

Cas smiled, tucking his chin to his chest. “Not anymore.”

“Mm.. Not anymore.” Dean grabbed Cas’ wrist and pulled him down. They shared a gentle kiss before Dean sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

“We should shower.”

“T—Together?”

Dean grinned. “We just had sex. I think sharing a shower is probably mild.”

“I just know you like your personal space.”

“Yeah, I do. But this is different. If you wanna,” Dean shrugged a little. He sat up slowly, expecting some aches and pains to be setting in already; Cas had gotten rough those final few minutes.

Much to his surprise, Dean felt amazing. His muscles were loose and relaxed, but every inch of his body felt renewed.

“Dean? Are you sure you’re alright?” Cas asked again, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

_“Are you sure you’ll be alright, Dean?”_

_“Yeah, Cas. I’ll be fine. Just—Go away.”_ _The oxygen tubes were rubbing his face and everything hurt. Cas had offered to heal him but he’d turned him down – he needed to feel this, to remember he was on Earth, not in Hell._

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and looked back at him. “I’m perfect. Come on.”

***

“So what, I’m just hallucinating all this? Is that it?” Dean snapped, going toe to toe with the balding angel in front of him. Last thing he needed was another one of _these_ guys.

“Not at all. Real place, real haunting. We just plunked you in the middle of it without the benefit of your memories.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “So everything that happened to me this month—“

“It was all very real, Dean.”

“Was Cas in on it?”

Zachariah’s eyes narrowed. He sighed a bit, shaking his head. “I told Castiel to stay away. But he insisted on getting involved. I had no choice.”

Dean stepped closer to the angel, ready to take a swing. “No choice in _what?_ ”

“I had to remove his memories as well. If he’d given up the jig before you had a chance to learn your lesson—“

“So what happened – it was real.”

“Unfortunately.” Dean wet his lips.

“Okay, leave.”

“Dean, there’s a lesson to be learned here.”

Dean glared at the bigger man, his hands clenching into fists. “Look, you dick. I don’t feel like playing your games right now. I’m going to find my brother. And Cas. I’ll deal with you later.”

Dean grabbed the keys from his suitcase and headed toward the door.

“Dean, I’m not going to stop you. But you need to realize something,” Zachariah called to him.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Dean asked.

“That hunting is who you are. No matter what. It’s time for you to stop hiding from that, Dean. Stand up. Be who you were always meant to be.”

Dean looked back at Zachariah, wetting his lips. He glanced at the keys in his hand for a moment.

“Stay away from me for a while.”

Without another word, he slammed the door of the office shut on the angel and headed to the elevator, pulling out his phone to call Sam.

***

It was nearly a week since Zachariah had given Dean and Sam their memories back. They’d been holed up in a motel, trying to clear their minds and figure out what the hell they were going to do now. 

Dean had told Sam everything, including ‘meeting’ up with Cas and what had happened. It was Sam that convinced him to stop hoping Cas would randomly show up. He packed up that morning and left, telling Dean to just talk to Cas, he’d be back in a few hours.

 

“Cas?” Dean called into the empty motel room. He didn’t really know how to pray to an angel, and summoning him wasn’t an option he wanted to consider. So he tried just calling for him – maybe it’d work.

“Dean.”

Dean whipped around, gasping when he ended up almost nose to nose with Cas. He backed up and chuckled. “Personal space, Cas.”

“My apologies, Dean. I heard you call for me.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah. We gotta talk.”

“About our fornication while our memories were removed, I assume.”

“Um. Yeah… But could you maybe choose _any_ word but that?” Dean asked, grimacing a little.

“Well, given the English dictionary term of fornication, I believe it’s the proper wo—“

“Cas.” Dean held his hand up. Cas closed his mouth, tucking his bottom lip between his teeth in a surprisingly human gesture. Dean smiled a little.

“You remember it all.”

“I do.”

Dean nodded. “So do I. Um… Were you really a—Virgin?”

A shadow of a smile crossed Cas’ face. “I was.”

“Wow, I—I’m sorry, Cas. I feel like I—Violated you or something.”

“No, Dean, you misunderstand.”

Dean scowled a little. “What do I not understand?”

“Zachariah removed our memories, and some of those memories were tied to inhibitions. For me, he removed all knowledge of my angelic self, which removed the hesitation in copulating with a human. For you, he removed your knowledge of angels and demons, which, I assume, removed your inhibition of copulation with something inhuman.”

“You’re not—Being an angel doesn’t make you a monster, Cas.”

“But it makes me not human. Don’t you have a problem with that?”

Dean looked at the floor for a second, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He looked back up at Cas and shook his head.

“No. If the crap I felt while they took my memories away was real – I don’t think it really matters. Do you?”

“I’ve been deeply invested in you since I first touched your soul in Hell, Dean. I used my grace – my very being – to repair you. I can’t deny an attraction that goes much deeper than I expected it to.”

“English, Cas.”

Cas sighed. “I don’t care that you’re a human, Dean. I’m—Well—What I said while my memories were gone still remains true.”

“So what do we do?” Dean asked. “The angels can’t like this.”

“They didn’t like me getting close to you and Sam in the first place. I doubt this will really shock them.”

“So… We…”

“Well, I’m certainly a better long term partner than a civilian human, aren’t I?”

Dean laughed a little, nodding. “Yeah, least you can hold your own in a fight. Listen, Cas—“

“I have a feeling you want to apologize for something. I’m going ask that you don’t. It would dull the emotional impact of this discussion.”

Dean shook his head, grinning by now. “You’re so weird, Cas.”

“I am an angel.”

“Trust me, I know. I just don’t care. Come here.” Dean grabbed the lapels of Cas’ trench coat and dragged him in for a kiss.


End file.
